


Aobajousai Bake Sale

by FluffNStuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, get ready for iwachan being ripped as fuck, more fluff yayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffNStuff/pseuds/FluffNStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To raise funds for the volleyball club, the Aobajousai team gets together to bake some sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aobajousai Bake Sale

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I suck so hard at titles and summaries. Also this feels, idk, really similar to the last one? I may write a longer one soon? I'm not sure.

Head coach Irihata and Mizoguchi had the Aobajosai boys gather around in a semicircle. Irihata glanced at the assistant coach, and nodded making a small grunting sound. Mizoguchi smiled and nodded back then turned to address the team. 

“As you may know, funding for the club is tighter than normal this year. So Irihata-san and I would like to consult you guys about possible fundraising efforts to help out the club this season. Does anyone have any suggestions off of the top of their head?”

“Mm, what about a carwash?” suggested Oikawa, his eyes closed in thought as he rocked back and forth on the ground. Iwaizumi blankly stared at him.

“Shittykawa, it’s winter,” he retorted, smacking him on the back of his head and making Oikawa yelp.

“True, it’s a bit too cold for a carwash, Oikawa-kun,” mused Mizoguchi.

“Awh, but Mizoguchi-sensei, it would do so well! We could sell it by wearing our volleyball shorts. I know there are people who would pay to see Iwa-chan’s legs!” said Oikawa sincerely. Iwaizumi’s immediate reaction was to hit Oikawa again.

“Why my legs?!” he snapped, suddenly flustered. 

“Come on, Iwa-chan, you have the best legs on the team!” said Oikawa, trying to block Iwaizumi from hitting him again and laughing. Iwaizumi muttered various ‘Shittykawa’s under his breath and managed to get one more good smack on him, which only caused Oikawa to laugh again. 

“Okay quiet down,” grumbled Irihata, giving a pointed glare at the team captain, shutting him up easily. 

“Does anyone have any serious suggestions?” asked Mizoguchi, raising an eyebrow and looking at each team member individually.

“Well how about a bake sale? We could make and sell sweets and sell them with hot chocolate?” asked Kunimi, face void of expression like always. Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows, he hadn’t expected something like that to come from Kunimi. 

“Can you bake Kunimi-chan?” implored Oikawa, looking at Kunimi with inquisitive eyes. Kunimi tilted his head to the side and blinked at Oikawa languidly. 

“A little bit, my sister is a baker. So we have a nice kitchen for that kind of stuff,” he said placidly.

“That sounds like a great idea, Kunimi-kun,” said Mizoguchi. “Who is up for a bake sale?” Mizoguchi tapped on his clipboard. 

“Me!” said Oikawa, drawing out the ‘e’ and raising his hand excitedly in the air. No one else really wanted to come up with something so everyone eventually agreed to the idea. 

“Oh, but I can’t make all the sweets by myself,” said Kunimi quickly.

“We can all help make the sweets at your house Kunimi, if that’s okay,” offered Kindaichi. Kunimi nodded.

“Okay, then it’s set,” said Mizoguchi, looking down at his clipboard. “Then Kunimi-kun when you have the free time to do this at your house, we can work with that. Irihata-san and I will work out a venue where we can sell them. Take this as a chance to bond with your fellow teammates, this could be fun for you all!”

—

“I don’t know how to bake,” mumbled Iwaizumi with a pout as he and Oikawa walked home together. Kunimi had said that Friday evening would work for baking and selling would be the following day in the town center.

“Huh?” said Oikawa airily, looking at Iwaizumi in confusion. “Oh sorry, Iwa-chan I wasn’t listening,” he said, laughing lightly. Iwaizumi glared at him and then sighed.

“Nothing. Can you bake, Oikawa?” he asked, deciding to change the subject to his best friend. Iwaizumi shoved his hands in his pockets. It was getting a lot colder lately and the first thing to feel the sting of winter was his hands. 

“Not really. Though I haven’t really tried,” said Oikawa, skipping a little bit next to Iwaizumi. 

“Then you’ll probably be good at it. You’re good at most things,” said Iwaizumi without really thinking. 

“Awww, Iwa-chan’s so sweet!” cooed Oikawa, grinning as he sidestepped next to Iwaizumi and leaned over so their face were level. Iwaizumi shoved his hand into Oikawa’s face to push him away. The proximity made Iwaizumi’s face heat up, which he hated because it happened too often lately and was getting harder to hide. Luckily, it was chilly enough out that he could blame the cold weather for the ruddiness of his cheeks and ears. Oikawa laughed and went back to walking normally.

“Who would have thought that Kunimi-chan could bake though,” contemplated Oikawa, looking up at the gray winter sky. “He’ll be really popular with girls! After all he’s cute and what girl could resist a man that can bake?” Frustratingly, Iwaizumi felt his heart jump erratically when he heard Oikawa call Kunimi cute. He glared at the ground and mumbled some kind of affirmative. 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Iwa-chan!” said Oikawa brightly, waving his hand furiously. Iwaizumi jumped out of his thoughts and looked at Oikawa and frowned.

“Yeah,” he said, a little distant. And they parted ways.

—

Friday came around sooner than Iwaizumi would have liked. The team had agreed to meet in the clubroom and all walk to Kunimi’s house together to bake. Iwaizumi was there first and he sat down heavily. He didn’t really want to do this, like, at all. He’d tried baking before with his mom but everything he did either burned or disintegrated. He broke so many eggs that he had a hard time looking at them anymore. The next to enter was Hanamaki and Matsukawa, they greeted their vice-captain with practiced gusto. Iwaizumi nodded at them in acknowledgement. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he fished it out and looked at the message.

‘’ _Running late! Don’t leave without me! (((( ;°Д°))))”_

Iwaizumi responded with with a quick ‘hurry up shittykawa’ and put his phone away. The first years arrived, closely followed by the second years, but Oikawa had yet to show up.

“He’s late,” stated Kindaichi, looking at Iwaizumi as if he had the answers to everything Oikawa- related. 

“It’s going to take a while to bake everything, I’d like to get going,” said Kunimi ever so vaguely passive-aggressive.

“Just go, I’ll wait for him,” growled Iwaizumi, waving his hand at them like he was shooing them away. 

“Will you be able to find my house okay, Iwaizumi-san?” implored Kunimi.

“Yeah, just give me the address, I’ll be fine,” said Iwaizumi. After a quick data transfer over infrared, Kunimi and the rest of the team left the clubroom. 

Another ten minutes passed and Iwaizumi was starting to tap his foot impatiently. He pulled his phone and dialed Oikawa’s number aggressively.

“Yo~?” Oikawa’s carefree tone made Iwaizumi’s blood pressure spike.

“Shittykawa where are you?” snapped Iwaizumi, wanting to hit Oikawa over the head. 

“Hey, you know Iwa-chan, you could benefit from being a bit more patient!” singsonged Oikawa, just as he opened the door, a smug look on his face. Iwaizumi stood up and glared at his captain. Oikawa hadn’t wiped the smirk on his face so Iwaizumi dismissed it with a roll of his eyes as he walked past Oikawa. 

“Hey hey, it’s not my fault!” called Oikawa, running to catch up. “My advisor cornered me in the hallway and demanded to know what my plans for next year were!” he complained. Iwaizumi felt his blood go cold. It had been a topic that him and Oikawa had actively avoided for the majority of this year. They’d been together for years, and the thought of them not being that in the next coming months was frightening as all hell to Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi had stiffened when he said that and the broad smile on his face faded. He stared at him with an intense emotion that looked on the verge of upset and then looked away. They walked in silence for a while, Iwaizumi leading Oikawa down different streets according to Kunimi’s directions. There was a rigid tension between the two of them that wouldn’t dissipate. Iwaizumi wanted to say something that would relieve it, but he didn’t know what that could be.

They arrived at Kunimi’s house, the tension still present and let themselves in. Oikawa let out a loud greeting, his smile returning to his face. It was a fake smile, but he had that smile on a lot. Only Iwaizumi could really tell the difference. Hanamaki chastised Oikawa for being late, to which Oikawa answered by sticking out his tongue. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, opting to take off his shoes in silence, avoiding eye contact with Oikawa as he did so. They entered the kitchen which had a rather impressive looking assembly line in the works. Kunimi greeted them, he was wearing an apron and had a sheet of cookie dough in his hands. 

“Okay okay! What can I do?” asked Oikawa jovially, smiling brightly and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Kunimi looked back and forth between them and then set his sheet down.

“Um, well Iwaizumi-san you can help mix… And Oikawa-san, how are you with frosting?” he asked, Iwaizumi walked over to the bowls of unmixed dough quickly, anything to get away from Oikawa and the tension being close to him caused. 

Oikawa made a contemplative sound and then smiled “I’m great at it!” He was lying. Iwaizumi could tell. He probably didn’t know shit about it. But that’s just how he was and Iwaizumi didn’t question that. They all went back to their duties and worked in relative silence. Kunimi placed some ingredients next to Iwaizumi.

“You just have to mix them in,” he instructed in his monotone voice. Iwaizumi grunted in agreement and started putting the ingredients in. He looked at the egg warily and decided to save it for last. Finally, it was time to put the egg in and he picked it up gingerly. _Well… Here goes nothing…_ He thought to himself and attempted to crack it.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if it was possible for an egg to explode, but that’s sure what happened. He stared down at his hands sticky with yolk in pure hatred. The rest of the team had all unfortunately witnessed this amazing turn of events, not like Iwaizumi hadn’t seen it coming, and were staring at him in shock. 

“Wow.” said Kunimi, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

They had only been baking for a few minutes and Iwaizumi was already done with everything. He was just _done._

“I’m going to go clean up,” he grumbled under his breath, feeling a flash of heat rush to his face in embarrassment.

“Yeah. You do that,” Kunimi looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. Surprising, for him. He left the kitchen in a rush and went into the bathroom. 

“Eggs. Why eggs? Fucking eggs. Every time,” Iwaizumi mumbled under his breath as he glared at the sink and washed off his arms. He grabbed a towel and wet it and started wiping the yolk off of his shirt and pants. Hell, there was even egg in his hair. “I hate eggs.”

“It looks like they hate you too, Iwa-chan,” said Oikawa leaning against the doorway. 

“What?” snapped Iwaizumi a little too harshly. This entire experience was going terribly and he really just wanted to get it over with. Not to mention what Oikawa had said earlier was weighing heavily on his heart. Oikawa was the last person he wanted to see right now. Oikawa looked like he was about to say something then decided against it and slumped a little more against the doorframe, looking at Iwaizumi with a contemplative, solemn expression. Iwaizumi put the towel back and turned to face Oikawa, an eyebrow raised. “Move?” he stated it like a question but it was meant to be more of an order. Oikawa glanced away and then back at him, a pout forming on his lips like he was thinking about something. His eyes grazed over Iwaizumi’s face and then caught their attention on something.

“You missed a spot,” he said, reaching his hand up to Iwaizumi’s face and rubbing his thumb over Iwaizumi’s cheek, catching a small dab of egg yolk he’d missed. It was enough to make Iwaizumi’s face explode into color. He expected Oikawa to move his hand but he didn’t, which only made Iwaizumi more flustered. And the only thing he could do to combat the embarrassment rising on his face was to look away.

“You know, I didn’t tell my advisor anything today, Iwa-chan. It took me ten minutes of question-avoiding until I was able to escape. He was really mad at me.” He dropped his hand and wiped it on his pants then let out a long breath, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at the ceiling and laughed morosely. “I don’t know what to do, Iwa-chan,” he watched Iwaizumi’s expression from his angle and then looked away. He gave a kind of pained expression and looked at Iwaizumi desperately. “I keep getting messages from different colleges, but I can’t decide. And I don’t want to…” he trailed off, looking past Iwaizumi, his eyebrows knitting together. The entire speech had caused Iwaizumi’s heart to leap into overdrive as he attempted to appear calm in front of Oikawa. Impulsive, and stupid, very stupid, thoughts rushed into his head and he struggled to dismiss them as he stared expectantly at Oikawa. He didn’t know if Oikawa was going to continue, and he didn’t know what to say if he didn’t. 

“Well!” Iwaizumi jumped at the sudden chipper sound and the clap that accompanied it. “Let’s get back to baking! I have a great idea!” Oikawa turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Iwaizumi bemused. Iwaizumi shook his head and followed Oikawa back to the kitchen. 

“Ah, you’re back. For the safety of my eggs can you join Oikawa-san and Matsukawa-san with the frosting?” said Kunimi when Iwaizumi returned. 

“Huh? Oh, sure,” mumbled Iwaizumi, feeling the embarrassment come back again when he remembered what had happened only a few minutes ago. He went over to his spot next to Oikawa and looked at what they had done so far. Matsukawa was surprisingly good at frosting the cookies, he’d done checker patterns, flowers, and other colorful designs that looked quite nice.

Oikawa on the other hand sucked. 

Iwaizumi looked over Oikawa’s cookies and found himself laughing. Oikawa fidgeted next to him.

“What!” he exclaimed, angrily pushing Iwaizumi, though not hard enough to even budge him. 

“Wow, you really suck at this!” said Iwaizumi through chuckles. 

“Iwa-chan! How mean!” wailed Oikawa looking distraught. “At least I can hold an egg without breaking it with my brute strength!” he countered, causing the smile to instantly drop off of Iwaizumi’s face in mock anger. Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa, making the other laugh. They both got a pointed glare from Kunimi and quieted down and got back to work. 

Nearly all the cookies were done, and Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa was incredibly focused, bending over the table to get the frosting in the perfect spot.

“Shittykawa, what are you doing?” he asked, leaning over.

“Don’t look!” snapped Oikawa, pushing Iwaizumi away without looking away from his cookie. “It’s a surprise,” he gave a warning glare to Iwaizumi who raised his eyebrow in suspicion. 

The first years were cleaning up as the others finished the last of the cookies. Oikawa hadn’t finished a single cookie since he started concentrating on one of them. Iwaizumi finished the last of his allotted cookies and put his arm against the table and leaned against it, watching Oikawa work tirelessly. Oikawa put his hands over the cookie and jumped up, smiling brilliantly. “Done!” he exclaimed happily. 

“You’ve been working on the same damn cookie for 30 minutes, what the hell is it?” asked Iwaizumi. The rest were looking now too, curious on their captain’s strange antics. 

“Look!” Oikawa raised the cookie up, “It’s Iwa-chan!”

If Oikawa hadn’t said it was him, Iwaizumi would have thought it was a blob. The rest of the team burst into laughter.

“That’s so shitty Oikawa, oh my god!” wheezed Hanamaki, holding his sides.

“Iwaizumi-san I’m so sorry,” said Watari through chuckles. 

Iwaizumi tried to keep his composure but he was starting to crack. He lowered his head and then the laughs erupted from him. He covered his face and laughed into it, trying to hold himself back but failing. 

“Iwa-chan!” cried Oikawa, offended.

“God, Oikawa,” laughed Iwaizumi, “You really do suck,” he finally calmed down and patted Oikawa on the pouting boy’s shoulder. 

“We can’t sell that. So you can keep it,” said Kunimi simply. “Congratulations.”

—

Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked silently, the cookie clutched in Oikawa’s hand. The tension was still there, Iwaizumi could feel it. But it was a bit different now. Oikawa brought the cookie up in front of his face and sighed, frowning at it.

“I worked really hard on it, and everyone laughed,” he mumbled. “Even Iwa-chan.” 

“C’mon, Oikawa, it was just a joke,” said Iwaizumi, laughing again. 

Oikawa scowled at Iwaizumi and stopped walking. “I don’t know how else to say it,” he whispered quietly. Iwaizumi felt his heart jump.

“To say what?” asked Iwaizumi, trying to keep his voice level even though his heart was beating erratically. He knew he was getting his hopes up, like he had in the past, but he couldn’t help it. Oikawa made some sort of indignant sound and ran his hands over his face. Choosing to just keep them there he groaned, his voice muffled by his hands.

“I just wanted to make something for Iwa-chan. It was frustrating not being good at something. I wanted to give Iwa-chan something in thanks for putting up with me all of these years. Cause we might not be together soon,” Oikawa paused and then groaned again, looking off to the side to avoid Iwaizumi’s piercing gaze. Iwaizumi’s body had frozen still in shock. “I don’t know Iwa-chan. I don’t know if we’re going to go to different colleges. I don’t know what its going to be like next year if you’re not here with me,” Oikawa snuck a glance at Iwaizumi who didn’t even flinch as he stared holes into Oikawa. Oikawa snapped his head away so quickly it looked like his neck would snap. Iwaizumi felt heat bubble up in him.

“I’ll stay with you,” he declared, the words spilling out of him without thinking. Oikawa’s head whipped back at the same break-neck speed, his eyes wide. “Where you go, I’ll go,” said Iwaizumi, a little clearer as his face and ears flushed from something other than the cold. “Fuck, just don’t choose anywhere that’s too hard for me to get into,” Iwaizumi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s torso. Oikawa stiffened and then relaxed and hugged Iwaizumi tightly. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” said Oikawa, his voice thick like he was going to cry.

“You won’t.”

“Okay.”

They parted and Oikawa held up the cookie. "You really think it sucks?" he asked. Iwaizumi smirked at him and then bit his cookie-face in half. Oikawa yelped as if he was the one who had been bitten. Iwaiuzumi chewed and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah," he said with a mouthful of cookie. "It really does suck."


End file.
